


When June Met Mozzie

by livrelibre



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Believe it or not, I wrote this way before 2x13 with June and Mozzie’s book club and Power Play when they were teaching Peter how to pickpocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When June Met Mozzie

He’d come to the door one day when Neal was out with Peter, all “Mr. Havisham, ma’am,” twitchy hands, and “No, I’ll just wait for him.” She’d just tilted a polite smile and a knowing eyebrow at him and invited him in for tea, letting him sit in the parlor and tell her lies. He was awful at it, but his rambling was amusing and passed the time. Plus, if he was friends with Neal he was clearly better at something than he was at dissembling. In the course of the conversation, he’d belatedly caught himself going off on a tangent on the provenance of the Matisse on her wall, babbling a bit about auction work. She’d smiled and said that it had been acquired by some friends of Byron’s and wasn’t it lovely to know people in the business. He’d settled down after that, and they had a lovely roundabout chat about places they had both known at different times until Neal and Peter came back, Neal’s eyes flicking to Mozzie who wasn’t as subtle as he thought in patting his pocket.

The next time he came back they dispensed with the pleasantries right off. June broke out the good wine and Mozzie allowed as how he might have time for a glass or two if Neal didn’t come along directly. Two hours later they’d set out the cards and June was fleecing him for all he was worth. Even though he could count cards pretty well and was trying to distract her with outrageous stories about the Museu Chácara do Céu heist, June hadn’t lost her touch; she’d been doing this since he was in short pants. And thus began a beautiful friendship.


End file.
